Good Girl
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Those were the two words he would always say to her. Reverse Dipper/Wendy/Mabel. Mature content ahead.


A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls

* * *

' _My house, now!_ " a voice in Wendy's head commanded

The teen's head shot up from the book she was heading upon hearing the voice. Had this been anyone else in the world, they would've made a B-line to the closest psychiatrist to tell them about the voice in their head. But for Wendy, she welcomed the voice; for she knew where it came from. She climbed out of her bed and quietly snuck out of the house while her farther was still in a drunken slumber in his room. The redhead had herd this voice many times before, and most of its commands where pretty much the same. They came from the most powerful and influential person in all of Gravity Falls: her boyfriend, Dipper Gleeful.

They first met after one of his and his sister's many shows, where he came across her smoking a cigarette. The two made small talk—though it was clear that the boy was not good at it, nor did he want to excel at better social skills. He convinced Wendy to join him in his backroom where they had both took one another's virginities. Since then, Dipper became her secret lover; mostly because he had an image in the town and he didn't want to tarnish it by being seen with someone like her in public.

Dipper was by no means a passionate lover. It wasn't that he was abusive to her; he was just emotionally distant from her most of the time. Wendy was used to this kind of treatment, for her farther had more then often beaten her until she could no longer stand in one of his drunken rages. The difference between Dipper and Wendy's farther was that when he was in a good mood, Dipper would treat he like actual human being while her farther still treated her like trash when he was sober—which was rare.

He showed the ginger that he was a powerful psychic by opening a mental link between them, allowing him to psychically call her to his home whenever he needed her to warm his bed, and tonight would be no different. Wendy knew she was being used, however, Dipper more then often left a mental message telling her that he truly appreciated her comfort and that he would watch over her as long as he lived. This vow became clear to the teen when her farther was once found broken and bloodied behind the local bar—claming that he had been picked up by some unseen force and flung around like a rag-doll. It didn't necessarily end the beatings she got from her alcoholic parent, but it did lessen them, and that was the best she could hope for.

After walking the lonely streets of the godforsaken town, Wendy soon reached the Gleeful home, which was located on the very edge of town. She stepped inside to find that the house was completely dark—save for the lit fireplace in the living room. There was a large chair in sitting next to the fireplace, and in that chair sat a young tall boy around her age in a light blue suit and dark blue dress pants. He had a wine glass filled with bourbon in hand and a cigar in the other while his face was expressionless. The flickering flames from the fireplace lit up the side of the boy's face, making him look like some sort of demon; which would be a very apt description of the young man.

"You're early" Dipper said without any trace of emotion before taking a sip of his drink

"Is that a problem?" Wendy asked timidly, fearing she had upset him

"No, it isn't" the psychic answered as he put his cigar out and set his drink down "Good girl"

'Good girl', those where the two words he would say to the redhead whenever he approved of something she did for him, weather that be spying for him at the Mystery Shack or something that he liked in the bedroom. Wendy never really received many compliments in her life, but when her lover said that those two words to her, she felt important—alive even.

"Now then…I think you already know why I summoned you here" he informed her as he stood up "Get undressed"

Wendy compiled with his request and began to remove her hat and jacket before going to remove her shirt.

"Ah-ah! Slowly, my dear" Dipper told her

Of course, how could she forget? The teenager knew that the psychic loved to her watch remove her clothing nice and slow, taking in every second as he watched her undress and slowly show every inch of her pale skin to him. Dipper kept his arms crossed and his face stoic as he watched her in silence, but Wendy could hear his voice her head, and judging by what he saying to her mentally, he was enjoying the show.

" _You're such a good girl, Wendy_ " the physic said in her mind with lust laced in his tone as she dropped her shirt to the floor " _Now the pants. Slowly_ "

This was the only time that Wendy had any power in their relationship. Dipper got off on watching her strip off her cloths more then he did when they where having sex. As the ginger slid down her pants down to her ankles, she heard the sound of another set of footsteps coming down from the nearby staircase. She turned around to see a tall brown haired girl wearing a light blue dress with small blue tassels along each sleeve. It was Dipper's twin sibling, Mabel, who was currently leaning up against the bottom of the staircase and looking back at the redhead with a devious smirk on her lips.

Unlike her cold and calculative brother, Mabel was snide, rude and made sure she showed her superiority among the townspeople by displaying her powers to them in public as a means of showing them what she could do to them if they ever crossed either her or her brother. It was also an unspoken fact that Mabel had a sexual appetite that seemed could never be satisfied. From that geek Robbie, to the local whore Tambry, the Gleeful girl had one way or another had her way with them all—it was even rumored that she lured Gideon Pines and his cousin Pacifica into her bedroom.

"So…this is the little bitch you've been wasting your time with?" she asked her brother as she sized Wendy up "I have to admit, she is pretty, but she is so beneath you—and I just don't mean when your fucking her either"

"Did you just come here to complain, or are we going to do this?" Dipper growled back at his twin

"Doing what, Dipper?" Wendy meekly questioned

"Why you of course" Mabel replied matter-of-factly "I asked my dear brother if I could join in on the festivities tonight, and Dipper's never said no to me before so…here we are"

"But I've never been with a girl before" the teen admitted

"First time for everything, darling" the Gleeful girl said sensually as she approached the redhead "And who knows? Maybe you'll ditch Dipper for me when this is over"

Dipper shot his sister a quick glare her way before moving closing to his lover just as Mabel did, silently warning her to do no such thing. They then began to circle around the ginger like two sharks circling a dying seal, making Wendy feel even more nervous then before. As they moved around her, the twins began to undress themselves almost in unison while Wendy could only look back at them in both fear and—strangely enough—anticipation for whatever was to come next.

Once the last article of clothing was off of their bodies, Dipper came up from behind Wendy and wrapped one arm tightly around her waist while his other hand traveled downward and slipped into her panties and further into her center where he slid two fingers into her folds and began to push and pull them out of her hot core. Wendy let out a moan at her lover's actions, but it was enveloped when the boy began to kiss her deeply, forcing his tongue into her mouth in doing so. Wendy could feel Dipper's hard member was pressed up against the small of her back, letting her know what awaited here when the foreplay was over.

Mabel put her herself up to Wendy's front, now making the redhead pinned between the twins in the process. She then reached behind the object of her lust and unhooked the teen's bra and tossed it aside before she reached out and began to gentle fondle the other girl's breasts, eliciting a deep, yet muffled gasp in pleasure from the redhead's mouth that was still connected Dipper's own mouth as the continued to French-kiss one another. While the Gleeful girl's hands where occupied with playing with Wendy's breasts, she started to leave soft kisses along the teen's neck and down to where it met with her shoulder; it was at the base of her neck that she left a playful bite on the teen's skin. Mabel's teeth against her skin made Wendy groan in ecstasy from the contact.

The finger that Dipper had inside of his lover's slit where now moving slightly faster as Wendy grunted and groaned in pleasure into his mouth, enticing him to keep up his work. He could feel her hot core's juices leaking out of her and drenching his two digits in doing so—indicating to him that she just about ready for the rest him, but he would hold off a bit longer; at least until Mabel had her shot down there anyway.

Mabel's kisses soon went further south until her lips reached one of Wendy's breasts that her hands had been playing with. The psychic girl then started suckle on the mound of flesh's nipple while her other hand went down to where Dipper's hand was and forced two of her fingers into the ginger's entrance and thrust in and out at a more rapid pace then her brother was going. Wendy's head jerked backwards as shy let out a cry of pure ecstasy at the feeling of now four fingers inside her.

Knowing that Mabel had stolen his thunder, Dipper's hand pulled out of his lover's core and instead pulled down her underwear while his lips pressed up against her neck and started kiss along the other side of it from where Mabel at left her mark before pulling his head back and releasing his grip on the girl. It was through this action that he silently told his twin to back up as well. The twins licked their fingers clean of the ginger's liquids, enjoying her sweet taste.

"On your knees" Dipper ordered his girlfriend

Wendy did exactly as she told and got on her hands and knees on the living room floor. The Gleeful boy then went around to the front of her and got down his knees as well while his sister took his place behind Wendy as she also got down on her knees. Dipper's erection was right in front of her face; just inches away from her mouth. Wendy opened her mouth and took his member into her mouth and began to suck him off right away. Dipper hissed in pleasure as his lover slowly bobbed her head up and down along his length, gently running his fingers through her long red hair as she did.

Mabel went back to work on finger-fucking the redhead, sliding the same two fingers into the other girls soaking folds while her other hand was busy rubbing her own clit. Wendy gave a muffled moan as she continued to suck off her lover. The Gleeful girl smirked at this reaction as she picked up the pace of her fingers, feeling the teen's inner walls tighten around her digits in doing so. The gleeful girl pulled back her fingers once again and replaced them with her tongue. The sudden intrusion of the psychic girl's new appendage made Wendy let out another deep moan, nearly making her lose focus and almost gag on Dipper's cock in doing so.

" _Are you alright?_ " he inquired mentally, no sign of concern in his words as usual

" _Y-yeah, I'm good_ " Wendy replied in her mind

" _Good_ " he said plainly " _continue_ "

After readjusting herself, the teen went back to sucking her boyfriend's dick while Mabel kept up her oral assault on her neither region without any signs of stopping. Wendy had to admit, that even though she had never been with a girl before up until tonight and that she still wanted to stay with Dipper; she wouldn't object if her lover's twin wanted to invite herself to their next sexual session. Mabel's tongue worked the ginger's folds like a brush to canvas, exploring every inch of the other girl's moist entrance she could taste. Wendy herself was feeling embroiled by her lover's sister's actions and started to suck off Dipper at a faster pace, forcing a please groan to escape from the boy's lips.

"G-good girl…" he breathed out in approval "Keep going…"

As Wendy sucked faster, she ran her tongue along the underside of his length, getting more groans out of Dipper as she continued. Meanwhile Mabel own oral games where getting just as much moans and groans out of the redhead she was getting them out of Dipper—though they where muffled considered what was occupying her mouth at the moment. Mabel could feel the redhead's muscles tightening even more then before as she kept at licking her slit, knowing that her climax was coming. Dipper's was also coming to his end as well as Wendy sped up her work.

Soon enough, the two lovers came hard. Dipper released himself right down his lover's throat, making her quickly swallow his seed down while Mabel happily lapped up the teen's cum, taking in the other girl's sweet tasting juices. Dipper slowly freed himself from Wendy's mouth, allowing her to gasp for air. Not only had she had to suck down her psychic boy's cum, she had still was on a high of her own after Mabel had given her a spectacular orgasm as well. Mabel pulled away to let her brother's lover sit upright and kiss the boy passionately, letting him get a taste of himself in doing so. His twin also sat upright and got close to the two. Wendy assumed that she wanted to get in on the make-out session and tried to kiss the girl, only to have Mabel jerk her head back from her.

"Uh-uh, that's not happening" she informed the redhead with a sake of her head "My brother just shot his load in there, and I do _not_ want to know what he tastes like"

"S-sorry" Wendy apologized, looking down in embarrassment as she did

"Enough" Dipper cut in sharply "It's my turn now, Mabel"

His sibling nodded in understanding before Dipper mentally commanded for his lover to get back on her hands and knees again; which she compiled. The twins then switched places so that Dipper was now behind the ginger and Mabel was in front of her; only now the Gleeful girl was laying on her back with her legs spread out before Wendy's face. The teen knew what the sex-crazed girl wanted from her and leaned her head downward to Mabel core just as she felt her lover's member press up against her slit, ready to penetrate her.

Truth be told, Wendy had no idea what she was doing to terms on how to give another girl head. She had read slashfiction on the internet of two girls like this, but they made it look easy, and she didn't want to disappoint the girl who had just given her an amazing orgasm. She quickly decided to wing it and threw caution to the whim as she dived her head in-between the psychic girl's legs and began to feverishly eat her out, earning her a yelp of pleasure from Mabel in doing so. Just as Wendy went down on Mabel, Dipper slipped inside her and started to thrust deep into her core.

The Gleeful boy kept it slow at first, taking in the feeling of his girlfriend's tight inner muscles around his shaft. If there was one thing he loved then watching her strip, it was being inside of the redhead. As he fucked the teen, he glanced over to his sister and saw her mewling and moaning in pleasure as Wendy continued to sloppily eat her out before looking back down at his handy work as he slowly sped up his thrusts.

Wendy knew she even wasn't as half as good as Mabel was at this, but she was giving it her all and she could hear the sex-fiend crying out in ecstasy—so she must be doing something right. She herself was moaning into the other girl's slit as her lover's thrusts becoming quicker and harder as he held onto her hips to keep them both balanced.

"F-fuck!" Mabel gasped out "Good g-girl, Wendy, good girl!"

Hearing her favorite compliment encouraged the ginger to go further with her actions, adding her fingers now. Mabel cried out as she felt her female partner began to work both her fingers and her tongue at her center. Dipper blocked out his sister moans as he continued to thrusts in and out Wendy, grunting at her tightness as he did. Soon enough, all three partners were moaning in a chorus of pleasure as the kept their actions at a now frenzied pace. Mabel reached down and held onto Wendy's hair tightly in order to keep her head in place as her inner walls started to tighten like Wendy's were around Dipper's member. They where coming to the end of it and they all had to give each other finish they deserved.

After a few more hard thrusts and licks, all three teens came again almost in almost a bizarre unison. The moment they where finished, Dipper pulled out of his lover and picked her up and placed her next to him on the floor, wrapping his arms around her with a tenderness that he had never shown her before. Mabel only huffed in annoyance at her brother's actions before leaning over him and giving Wendy a quick kiss on the cheek before lying down on the floor to get some sleep, she would've gone back to her room to sleep, but all of her strength to stand had been fucked out of her.

" _Wendy_ " He began in her head _"thank you for doing this. Mabel would've exposed us if she didn't get her way tonight_ "

" _No problem…it was kind of nice_ " she mentally answered him, hiding the surprise by his words " _We should do this again sometime_ "

" _I'd rather not_ " Dipper answered bluntly

There was a brief pause between them before he sent her another telepathic message.

" _Wendy, I know I haven't been the best person to you and for that I'm truly sorry_ " he told her " _I'm not used to...feeling like everyone else. But…I do care for you_ "

The teen's whole world seemed to stop in motion when she heard those words in her head. At first she assumed that he was merely toying with her emotions, that was until he reached up and gently placed a hand on her cheek.

" _I'll never be able to say these words to you out loud, but I want you to know: I love you, Wendy Corduroy_ " the psychic said tenderly as a small smile crept across his lips

Wendy's response to his confession was deep kiss that he returned with an equal passion.

"I love you to, James" she whispered to him as she used his true name

Dipper smiled grew slightly larger before giving her another kiss. Wendy rested her head up against Dipper chest as she felt sleep overtake her body. Just before she drifted off into a deep slumber, she heard to more words in her mind.

" _Good girl…_ "


End file.
